Bounce
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Dean tries an unconventional way of getting Seth to take a drag off his first cigarette. Request fic for KatelynnBB. M/M, slash, PWP, complete


**Bounce:**

**Rating: **M

**Summary: ****Dean tries an unconventional way of getting Seth to take a drag off his first cigarette.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

**A/N:** this is a request fic for KatelynnBB – hope you like it and I did your request justice.

Seth Rollins let out a deep, heavy breath as he stared up at the older man that was still buried balls deep inside of him. His long fingers gripped tightly at the other man's shoulders, the digits sliding down to try and grasp at the muscular arms as he tried to regulate his breathing. His brown eyes were locked onto the other man's face. The older man had not yet opened his blue eyes and was trying to regulate his own breathing, his shoulders hunched as he tried to hold himself up.

Seth squeezed his legs tightly around the other man's waist forcing those blue eyes to pop open and a smile appear on his face. "Dean." He said quietly. His heart skipped a beat as his brown eyes met blue. "That was-"

Seth wasn't able to finish his compliment. He felt Dean's rough lips press hard against his own, their sweat slicked chests sliding against each other as their eyes slid shut and Seth's mouth opened allowing Dean to dominate him. One of Seth's hands slid up from Dean's bicep to curl through the older man's damp, dark blonde hair. He pulled Dean's face impossibly closer to his own, their mouths morphing into one. He shifted his hips down when he felt Dean's cock start to grow again inside of him. Dean swallowed his groan as he began rocking his hips down and around but he was unable to get any further into the moment.

Dean pulled back from their intense kiss and pulled out of his younger lover. He ignored the whine from Seth as he rolled off the bed, his feet landing on the soft, charcoal coloured carpet with a soft thud. He walked the short distance to his suitcase, quickly dropping down to pull out what he was looking for. He grabbed his packet of cigarettes, pulling one out and letting it hang out of his mouth while he pulled on his discarded pair of red and black striped boxer briefs. He looked over at their hotel bed to see Seth sitting on the side with a frown on his face and his tanned arms folded tightly across his chest. "What?"

"You said you were going to try and quit." Seth answered sharply.

Dean rolled his eyes. "One every now and then isn't even that bad."

"Half a pack a day isn't good Dean." Seth snapped. He stood up and followed Dean towards their hotel room balcony.

"Better than a pack a day." Dean mumbled. He stepped out onto the cool balcony. He took a seat on the black chair that was right next to the railing. He clicked his lighter and lit up the cigarette that was still hanging out of his mouth. He sucked hard on the end of the white stick, exhaling a long breath of the smoke with a satisfied sigh. He heard a noise from the door and rolled his eyes again as he saw Seth standing there looking at him with that stupid judgmental look on his face. "I don't know why you're watching if it makes you so damn uncomfortable."

"Maybe if I watch you, it'll make you stop." Seth shot back.

Dean let out another long drag. "Well if you're gonna watch at least put on some pants. I don't want the world to see that beautiful cock of yours."

Seth let out a short laugh. "I'm not moving til you finish."

Dean rolled his eyes again. Seth could be so stubborn sometimes. "What do you have against me smoking anyway? It makes me happy which makes you happy."

"Cause it can kill you, you fucking idiot." Seth snapped. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you."

"Such a romantic." Dean sniggered, stubbing out the end of the cigarette. He reached into his packet and pulled out another long, white stick. He placed the end of the cancer stick in his mouth and looked over at Seth who was seething. "Come here, sit on my lap."

"No!" Seth said loudly. "I don't want any of that smoke near me!"

"Don't be such a baby." Dean laughed, the cigarette still hanging out the side of his mouth. "Come here. I'll make it worth your while."

Seth's lips curled into a small smile at Dean's words. He took a step closer to the older man but didn't step out onto the balcony. "What have you got in mind?"

Dean smirked around the cigarette in his mouth. He ran his right hand his hand across his thin, red and black boxer briefs. His fingers didn't stop until they danced right across his semi-hard length. He used the tip of his fingers to stroke the thick length, a low moan leaving his throat as he kept his attention focused on the younger man at the balcony door. "I bet your slutty ass is _aching_ for round two."

Seth let out an involuntary moan. "Maybe."

"Come here. Sit on my lap." Dean's smirk grew into a grin as he watched Seth. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of his briefs and shimmied them down his muscular legs, letting the briefs pool at his ankles. He wrapped his right hand around the base of his cock and stroked a few more time. "Seth. Come here."

Seth took a few tentative steps forward out onto the cool balcony. "What if someone sees us?"

Dean shrugged. "They get a free show."

Seth walked the short distance towards his older lover. He stopped just before sliding onto Dean's lap. He ran his hand through Dean's short, slightly curly dark blonde hair. He bent his knees just slightly and slid onto Dean's lap, their cocks touching as he straddled the other man. He pushed back into the touch as he felt one of Dean's large hands grab at his firm, muscular ass cheek. "What's my reward?"

Dean shook his head. "You have to do something for me first." His voice was low and almost a growl as he pulled Seth's slender body towards his, their hard cocks pressing urgently against each other. "And I really _need_ you to do it."

Seth squirmed in Dean's grasp as he watched the older man light up his second cigarette. He truly _hated_ people smoking around him and he couldn't stand it when Dean did it around him. His face wrinkled up in disgust as Dean breathed a big puff of smoke right across his face. The older man knew just how to push his buttons sometimes. He tried to push out of Dean's grasp but his older lover's strength was just too much to wriggle out of. "I didn't come over here for you to puff smoke all over my face."

Dean laughed. "Sit on my dick. Get it in you."

As much as Dean was pissing him off right now, there was no way in hell that he could deny Dean's request. He was a slut for Dean's cock. He spat onto his right hand and reached down to cover Dean's long, thick length in his saliva. What he really wanted was to put that big, fat dick in his mouth and suck the older man until he exploded but his need to have it inside of his ass for the second time that night outweighed his other needs.

He felt Dean's body slide back in the chair slightly and with one hand still gripping Dean's erection he lifted his body up and guided the long, thick length towards his entrance. He eyes started fluttering shut as he pushed the throbbing cock past his tight ring, a groan leaving his lips as he pushed it all the way in. His hands grabbed at Dean's shoulders, his fingers digging into the hard muscle while he adjusted to Dean. He started to rock his hips but Dean's hand on his ass halted his movements. He let out a whine while still desperately trying to move. "_C'monnnnnn Dean._"

Dean couldn't help but laugh at how desperate his younger lover was being. "I need something from you first." He thrust his hips up hard causing a loud moan to leave Seth's lips.

"Whatever it is I'll do it." Seth whined. He was still trying to move his hips, desperate for Dean to just fuck him already. He needed it so bad.

Dean took another long drag from his cigarette and exhaled the smoke right across Seth's face again. His lips curled into a smug smirk as he watched the younger man splutter. "I want you to take a drag off this cigarette. I want to see those angelic lips wrap around the base of this cigarette and puff out a cloud of smoke. I _need _to see it."

Seth shook his head. "I'm not doing it Dean."

"Well looks like we're just going to sit like this all night then." Dean shot back. He took another drag from the addictive long, white stick. "Cause I'm not fucking your tight ass until you take at least one drag from it." He took in Seth's reaction and noticed how nervous the younger man suddenly was. "C'mon Seth, be bad for one night. Just one puff and I'll give your ass the pounding of a lifetime."

Seth moaned but didn't answer the words. He tried to move his hips, his fingers digging in harder and more desperate to Dean's shoulders but Dean wasn't budging on his promise. Dean was a stubborn man and when he wanted something, he didn't stop until he got it.

"What's it gonna be Seth?" Dean's voice was low and full of intensity. "One puff and you'll get all the dick you can handle."

Seth's brown eyes met Dean's blue ones. "Just one?"

"Just one." Dean nodded. He took another drag from his cigarette, the smoking leaving his lips and again blowing across Seth's innocent face, the younger man not coughing quite as much this time. "What's it gonna be Seth?"

Seth's eyes showed a new kind of desire that Dean had not seen before. Seth's long fingers reached forward and snatched the white stick from Dean's grasp. He slowly and cautiously moved the cigarette up towards his lips. He could feel his heart beating erratically as the butt of the cigarette touched his soft lips for the first time. His eyes were locked onto Dean's as he pushed the butt of the white stick just past his lips and he took a hard suck. He could feel his eyes watering and his lungs lurch a little as the first hit of nicotine entered his body. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled the cloud of smoke right across Dean's face.

Dean's grin could not have been any larger than it was right now. He took the cigarette back off Seth. "That's my boy." He mumbled, taking a final drag before stubbing the white stick out in the ash tray beside him. He turned his attention back to Seth who looked beyond desperate and needy right now. He moved his other hand to grab at Seth's other ass cheek but loosened his grip. "Ride away pretty boy."

Seth groaned. He threw his head forward and pressed their lips together. Dean's lips parted almost instantly and Seth plunged his tongue as far inside of Dean's warm mouth as he could. He started rocking his hips now, slowly back and forth while their tongues curled and rolled together. He felt Dean's hands grabbing at his ass cheeks, squeezing them tighter and closer together while his hips continued moving. The sound of their low grunts was the only noise that could be heard from their balcony.

Seth pulled back from the kiss first, throwing his head back dramatically. He was sick of teasing. He wanted that cock deep and hard inside of him and he wanted it now. His fingers dug harder into Dean's shoulders while he braced himself on the flimsy plastic chair beneath them. He sat up slightly and his knees dug into the edge of the chair as he started lifting his body up before slamming back down. He wasn't worried about the noises they were going to make, a loud moan leaving his lips every time he slammed back down on Dean's throbbing cock. Dean loved it when he screamed anyway.

Seth's body began moving quicker and harder, the sound of his ass smacking against Dean's muscular thighs starting to grow in volume every time he slammed himself down hard and harder onto Dean's cock. Up and down. Quick up, hard down. Up. Down. Up. Down. His moans were beginning to grow in volume the faster and the harder he went. He could feel Dean's finger nails gripping at his juicy ass cheeks, could feel the way that the older man was squeezing them closer together, giving Dean the tightest ride he possibly could.

He kept his eyes firmly locked onto Dean's as he continued bouncing on top of his cock. He could hear the soft groans and growls coming from the older man, his bicep muscles flexing and tightening every time Seth pushed down. Seth continued pushing down hard and harder, desperate for Dean's cock to go deeper inside of his ass. He wanted more of what Dean had to offer and he knew the older man was holding out on him. He used his inner muscles to squeeze tightly around the fat cock that was buried deep inside of him, causing Dean's hips to snap up and thrust up deeper than if it was just Seth moving down.

"Fuck yes." Seth moaned loudly. His care for anything in the world outside of the man that was buried balls deep inside of him was gone now. He was completely focused on his and Dean's pleasure now. He let out another loud moan when he felt Dean's hips thrust up hard to meet his as he slammed down. He threw his head back and let out another loud moan. "Fuck _Dean_. Right there."

Dean's grin grew so large it was almost vertical. He continued meeting Seth thrust for thrust, his hips pushing up hard and deep every time Seth pushed down. He could feel his cock pulsing deep inside of Seth every time he did this, the way that Seth was moaning every time his cock struck at the younger man's prostate was making his stomach churn with anticipation. He knew Seth was fat approaching his own orgasm, the younger man's face contorting with pleasure was always the first sign. He moved his right hand reluctantly away from Seth's fabulous ass and wrapped it around the base of the younger man's cock. He started to work his fist up and down the pulsating length, the pre cum that oozed from the tip giving him enough lubricant to pump the erection with ease.

Seth's head snapped forward and he forced his lips back onto Dean's. He knew his beard was scratching at Dean's clean shaven face but he didn't much care as their lips met in hot, open mouthed kisses, tongues and teeth colliding as their bodies rocked and rutted against each other. He could feel his stomach start to churn and he knew he didn't have much time left especially with the way that Dean's hand was working on his already swollen cock. He broke the kiss first again, his forehead resting against the older man's for a moment. "I'm gonna-" He let out another loud moan when he felt a hard squeeze on his sensitive balls. Dean just smirked deviously up at him. "So close baby. So fuckin' close."

"So am I." Dean panted. His moved his hand back up to work on Seth's erection, his rhythm matching his own desperate thrusts perfectly.

Seth's body continued moving up and down and Dean's hips rocketed up every time Seth's ass moved down. They were moving perfectly in sync, both bodies slick with sweat and desperate for release. Dean's hand continued pumping away at Seth's cock, his eyes feasting on the erotic display from the younger man. He could see the way that Seth was beginning to twitch, his body moving faster and more robotic. Seth was right there on the edge and Dean was not far behind him.

A few more rushed, almost aggressive moments and Seth was throwing his head back, body still bouncing up and down off of Dean's, the obscene sound of skin smacking against skin cutting through the dark, empty night. Seth let out a loud moan of Dean's name as his entire body tensed tightly around his older lover, his warm cum shooting up his cock and splattering onto Dean's abdomen but he didn't stop moving. He continued bouncing up and down on Dean's cock until a few thrusts later Dean's own body was shuddering with pleasure as he came. Dean let out a growl of Seth's name, fingers gripping tight onto Seth's ass his own cum shot up his cock and into Seth's always willing ass.

Dean thrust up a few times, riding out his orgasm before finally coming to a stop. He took a few deep breaths and looked up at Seth. A smile crept across his face as he took in the sight of Seth sweaty and spent all because of him for the second time that night. "You always give in to what I want. Thanks babe."

"One time only offer." Seth laughed. He pushed his face forward and pressed their lips together again in a short kiss. "Let's go to bed."

Dean nodded. He wrapped his arms around the back of Seth and stood up, carrying the younger man back into their hotel room. He closed the balcony door with his foot on the way before throwing Seth onto the bed. He crawled in between the younger man's legs and hovered over him. Another grin crept across his face. "How about round three?"

**END**

**A/N:** hope you guys liked that. Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite. GatesVengeance x


End file.
